


You Speak and Worlds Awaken

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, John Watson Has Feelings, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Love Poems, M/M, POV John Watson, Poetry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: John in awe of how Sherlock says his name"I have looked at you, in millions of ways and I, have loved you in each" — HAIKU
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	You Speak and Worlds Awaken

### You Speak and Worlds Awaken

 _by helloliriels_  
  
You speak my name   
In so many ways, and  
With just the slightest inflection  
Giving new meaning, new life   
To each turn,  
And roll of the tongue.  
It sounds  
Like my name.  
My name.  
And yet -  
If given a chance  
Just to hear you say it  
  
My name -   
For so many years, dull and at  
Once, ordinary -  
Has become  
So much more;  
A lighthearted sigh.  
An incredulous eye roll.  
A gleeful abandon.  
A wicked thought.  
A guilty bargain.  
A charged command.  
A cry for help.  
A steady hand.  
A calming salve.  
A spark of brilliance.  
A crow of triumph.  
A whispered awe.  
A desperate prayer.  
A promise of more.   
  
With so much meaning  
That you give to just  
One word -  
  
What would a whole book,   
Spoken aloud  
By your mouth  
Breathe to life?  



End file.
